the 8th titan
by zquest
Summary: my name is zach and i am THE 8TH TITAN p.s zach is me this story is set 1 year after phantom rising
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
-

The titans were walking down the street to N.O high they all walked into the  
school  
it was summer and school was out so it was very easy to make it to the grey  
janitor's closet door jay put his pendent in the hole and it did the turn all  
the way around and the door poped open he took his key out and walked into  
the closet and archie turn on the "Light" to show the blue waterfall-ish wall  
and they walked inside  
"Jay Hera wants the team in her office" Said hermes"  
"Thanks hermes" jay said  
as they walked into Hera's office they could tell something was  
up What is it Hera" Jay asked  
"Class meet Zach the 8th titan" The goddest said  
Jay looked and saw a face he's seen before "Zach oh my god it's you"  
he said as he ran over to hug me "Jay how long has it been?" i said  
"how do you know him Jay?" asked Theresa "Well it's a long story" jay said  
"Wait arn't you gonna intorduce me too your friend's Jay?" i asked  
"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that" Jay said  
"This is Theresa" he said  
"Hello" she said  
"And everyone else?" i said  
"Oh yeah that's Harry,Neil,Odie,Archie and that's Atlanta" Jay said  
"Let's head to the brownstone" Said jay  
"The brownstone?"  
"I'll fill you in on the way" Jay said trying not to crack up laughing

-Later in the brownstone-

"And this is the spare your room" Jay said to me as he was giving me a tour  
"Jay what's the deal with that Theresa girl is she single?" i said  
"Sadly yes i mean we had a 'Thing' but it did not work out" jay said  
"Oh would you mind if i took her out on a date?" i saidBR  
"Go get her"Jay said patting me on the back  
"Thanks Jay" i said " Witch one is her room?"  
i asked kindly "2nd door on the 3rd floor"  
he said i walked up counting  
the doors i gently knocked on Theresa's door "IT'S OPEN" i heard her shout from inside  
"Hey Theresa" i said  
"Zach what are you doing here and please call me terri" Theresa said  
"Well i was wondering would you like to go out with me" i asked  
"I..I don't know" She said  
"It's ok Jay told me about you 2 and told me you could date me" i said  
"Well than all-right i go out with you tonight Zach" She said  
"Wow thanks theresa" i said walking out of her room  
After i closed her door i was doing a little happy dance inside 'cuz she was the prettest girl i ever asked out

-After the date-

"Wow you sure know how to show a girl a good time" Theresa said getting out of my car is the brownstone's parking lot  
"I've had a lot of pratice" i said  
"Well don't tell him this but i think you may be the one to fill the hole Jay left" she said  
"Well i hope i not bertraying my old best friend for you" i said starting to blush  
"Oh no your so not" she said

We walked into the dorm hand-in-hand when we walked in all eyes were one US as she went to sit next to lanta and i went to see Jay

"JAY YOU UP HERE?" i yelled looking for him  
"Yeah i'm here' he said "come on up  
"How did the date go" he asked  
"In one word jay in one word MAGIC it was the BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE"  
"Well i'm glad" he said with a smile as i walked out into my room hoping to get a good night's rest what a strange day


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of theresa crying "i wonder what's wrong" i thought (Me and terri's rooms are right next to each others)

"Terri" i asked knocking on the door  
"Come in" she said i could still hear her crying  
"What's wrong" i asked hoping to get a awnser  
"My dad h.. he's..." She started crying again  
"What's up Terri" I asked hoping she was okay  
"My dad was shot last night" she said crying  
"Oh i'm so sorry" i said pulling her in to a hug  
"I know it's just i hope he does not die" she said a tear runnd down her cheak  
"GUYS CRONUS IS ATTICKING THE PEIR" Jay bursted in yelling  
"JAY I'M HURT MY FATHER MY SHOT I'M SITTING HERE IN ZACH'S ARMS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Theresa yelled looking a bit hurt  
"It's ok i'll go in terri's place i want my first fight" i said  
"Ok but first we need to get you your PMR and weapon" jay said  
"Sweet" i said happy "Terri i'll be back to talk kay?" i said  
"Ok" theresa said  
"Let's go" Jay said  
-At school-  
Jay opened up the box of weapond and he told me "Pick anyone you want"  
"I like this" i said picking up a hunters arrow  
"Ok than that's your waepon let's go" Jay said  
"You know how to hunt" Atlanta asked  
"I've been hunting since i was about" 8 i said  
''Cool" Atlanta replied  
-In harry's truck on the way to the peir-  
"So who's this cronus guy" i asked looking at jay  
"He's pure evil you look into in eyes and there's nothing but darkness" Archie said  
"Yikes don't wanna run into him in a dark alley" i said as everyone cracked up laughing  
"Welcome to the team" Harry said  
"We're here" Harry said as he pulled the truck into the peir and everyone got out  
"Ah you must be the 8th hero" Cronus said  
"CRONUS" Jay yelled what's are you doing here  
"Oh just meeting my 'new' pet" cronus said "Hey where's your girlfriend Jay?' Cronus said laughing  
"IT WAS YOU YOU SHOT TERRI'S FATHER" I yelled  
"AH good work young hero" Cronus said looking at me  
"YOU SHALL PAY!" i yelled throwing my hunter's arrow at Cronus  
"HA, you'll have to do better than that!" Cronus said and he pointed at the arrow and throwed at Jay  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Jay yelled in pain as the arrow sliced into his shouder  
"HERMES WE NEED A PORTAL NOW!" i said into my pmr to Hermes  
-AT SCHOOL-  
"OM MY GOD WERID HORSE MAN" i yelled in fear  
"Don't be afred" Chrion said "I'm Chrion you well Doctor" he said  
"I forgot i need to go see Theresa" i said  
-At the brownstone-  
"Theresa Jay's been hurt" i said  
"WHAT THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!  
"What do you mean by that" i asked  
"Well first my dad's in a Coma becuz he got shot AND NOw i'm losing Jay too I'M GONNA BVE ALL ALONE" she said  
"Oh and who found out who shot your dad" i said  
"Who was it" She asked  
"Cronus he said by taking you out of action there was no way you'll fight" i said  
"That makes me so MAD" She yelled "cronus is runing MY LIFE"  
"Hey you met me:" i said  
"I know but but it's not fair" she said  
"I know let's go check on jay"

END OF CHAPTER 2  
Theresa: why are you ruining my life!  
Me: it makes the readers want to read it  
Theresa: It's not fair  
Jay: Yeah i mean how could you  
Me: QUIET!  
NOW REVIEW I I'LL USE MY HUNTER'S ARROW ON YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-  
-In Chrion's office-  
"What's wrong with Jay" Theresa asked running to his side as he was laying on one of the couch/ bed thingys in Chrion's office

"Well the arrow went right though his shoulder" chrion said  
"I feel so sorry for Terri right now there has to be something i could do for her" i thought to myslef  
i heard my PMR ringing i opened it and saw a angry Odie staring  
"Odie what is it" i said  
"Cronus! he's in the forest we're gonna go spy on him you in?" Odie said  
"Odie i'm ready for ANYTHING"  
"Zach buddy wait" jay mutter out  
"Yeah jay?" i asked  
"Your in charge for this misson" the leader said before passing out on the bed/couch thing  
"Theresa you coming with us?" i Asked  
"No i think it's best i saty with Jay" She said  
"OK' i said  
i ran through the empty halls of the school and harry & the gang we're right outside  
"Well what's wrong with jay" Archie asked  
"He's in a coma" i said back to the purple-haired warrior  
"Where's theresa?" Atlanta asked  
"She's gonna stay with Jay for this misson" i said "Oh and by the way i'm in charge for the misson"  
-In Harry's truck on the way to the forest-  
"Ok guys heres the plan" i said  
"Stay as far away from Cronus as possable so we can find out his plan and figure out a way to stop it" i said  
"You know you sound A LOT like Jay" Archie said  
"Well we WERE best friends growing up" i said  
"I got a lock on Cronus's current positson" odie said  
"Hey on the way back can we stop back at the drom i need my lotion" Neil said  
"NEIL!" Everyone said almost at the same time  
-At the forest-  
"Ok now Harry and Archie go and spy on him from those bushes over there" i said pointing to the north  
"Odie and Neil go try and spy on him from that cave over there and atlanta with me"  
"Now BREAK' i said  
-Archie & Harry-  
"What do you think of the new guy" Archie asked Harry  
"Hey any friend of our leader is a friend of mine" the strongman said  
-Me and lata-  
"Hey Atlanta" i said  
"What zach" She asked  
"I want to do something nice for terri what kiind of thing does she like"  
-Cronus-  
"AGNON!" chronus shouted  
the giant came as his 'master' comman  
"Time to let the 'Cat' out of the bag" the evil one siad  
-Odie & Neil-  
"I hate cave's they are so retro-sheek and they awalys mess up my hair" neil said  
"Why do i awalys get paired with him" odie mumbled  
-Back to me and 'Lanta-  
"What is that thing!?" I said  
"Great a minotuar" Atlanta said  
-With Theresa & Jay in Chrion's office-  
"Huh where are the other's" Jay said as he was waking up  
"Well they've gone off to spy on Cronus" Theresa said  
"Why are you not with them?" Jay looking at theresa  
" ..it's" Theresa tried to explane  
"Go they need you i'll be okay" Jay said  
"Right" theresa said as she went to get her car at the drom  
-Archie & Harry-  
"Uhh Harry ever get the feeling your being watched?" Archie said  
"Yeah like right now?" Harry said  
the two looked behind tham only to see 2 giants picking them up and running off with them

DUN DUN DUN  
Me: Yup a cliffy please stay tuned  
Archie: Why did you not let Harry fight off the giants  
Harry: Yeah  
Me: Guys it adds more drama to the story  
NOW REVIEW OR I'LL THROW MY HUNTER'S ARROWS TROUGH THE COMPUTER RIGHT AT YOU!  
Atlanta: You can't do that


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and this chap will be way better

Whew i'm all out of breath Theresa thought as she made it to the brownstone i wish i could run as fast as lannie  
she went inside to get her keys and drove off

Herry and Archie woke up in looked liked a jail cell  
"Arch?" Herry said  
"Yeah." Archie said  
"Where are we?" he asked  
"I don't know i just wish i had my whip." Archie said

"Atlanta do you hear something?" i asked  
"Uhh yes." the huntress said as we turned around to see Theresa get out of her car  
"Theresa your here?" i asked  
"Yup and i'm ready to kick Cronus's butt" Terri said  
"Let's do this" i said as we ran over too where Cronus was  
"Ahh so you found me" Cronus said  
"You hurt Jay!" Theresa screamed pulling out Jay's xiphos  
"Oh yeah you'll have to face these." Cronus said as he summoned fire monsters

"Neil they are fighting Cronus we have to go help them." Odie yelled  
"I would fight if i had a weapon." Neil said  
"Come on." Odie said as he rolled his eyes

"Theresa don't!" i yelled as theresa went running to the fire demons  
"Ahhhhhh!" theresa yelled as the monsters shot fireballs after fireball at her and she passed out  
"Noooo" I yelled as a ran over to theresa's aid  
"TaTa" Cronus said as he opened up a space portal and wlked inside and in closed

"Herry,you still with me buddy?" Archie asked  
"Yeah but i feel i could fai-" Herry said as he passed out  
-

DUN DUN DUH  
Me: i used your helpfeul hints to try and make it better please review with more hints you uys are awesome.  
NOW REVIEW OR I THROW MY huh where is it!  
Theresa: Looking for this?  
Me: Hey,give that back!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
D/C: i don't own COTT if i did why would i take off a awesome show  
As you figured out this story is my POV now on with the story

"Theresa!" i yelled  
"Theresa you still with us?" i asked  
"Uhhh stop Cronus before befo.." She passed out  
"Theresa!" i yelled hugging her

"Herry Herry wake up" Archie said  
"i guess he passed out form the pain" Archie thought

"Chrion Theresa was hit by a fireball" Odie said as we ran into Chrion's office  
"Put her on the couch" Chrion said  
"What are we gonna do now?" i said "we're down to 6 and two of our strongest fighters are down" i excalmed  
"And Herry and Archie they are being held hostage by Cronus" Odie said  
"Just great so we are a team of only 4?" i asked  
"Yes" Odie said  
Hermes flew in  
"What's wrong Hermes?" i asked  
"Well Hera wants to see you in her office" Hermes said as he fle back intohis office  
"Let's go" i said  
"Where's Neil?" Atlanta asked as i shrugged

"Hahaha!" Cronus said "Enjoy the moment Zach"  
"Agnon!" Cronus said  
the giant come saying his normal gibbrish only Cronus could understand  
"They what!?" "They escaped!" Cronus exclamed

"Neil there you are" said as we walked into Hera's office  
"Hey guys" Neil said barely looking away from his golden mirror  
"Enter young hero's" Hera said  
"What are we gonna do?" i asked "Our 4 best fighters are passed out OR captured"  
"Guys we escaped!" Archie said  
"Okay we're back up to 6" i said  
"What's going on in here?" Jay said as he slowly walked into hera's office  
"Jay!" i said "You can lead this team again it's alot of work" i said as jay laughed  
"Heros's you must go see persephone it's very urgent now you are dismissed" Hera said

DUN DUN DUN  
Me: Yup one more cliffy  
Atlanta: how come i barley talk in this  
Neil: yeah i have not talked at all in this story  
Me: QUIET!  
NOW REVIEW OR FACE MY HUNTERS ARROW!


	6. Chapter 6

D/C : i own a pet cat,a pair of sneakers,alot of cds but COTT? nope

Chapter 6

"uhh Misspersephone?" i asked all walked into her office  
"Ahh yes hero's jay good to see you up and about." Persephone said  
"Hera sent us." Jay said  
"We were wondering if you could wake theresa up by entering her mind?" i asked  
"Well i'll try." persephone said  
"Ok now i must be alone with Theresa." Persephone said  
"Ok." Archie said as we left the room

"Ugg i can't stand the suspence." i said  
"I know being her best friend it's killing me too." Atlanta said  
"Well?" Odie said as Persephone was walking out of her office  
"See for yourself." Persephone said  
"Hey guys." Theresa said  
"Theresa!" everyone said almost all together as we hugged her  
"Thanks for your help Persephone." i said  
"No problem" Persephone  
"Let's go this fight with Cronus is not over yet." Jay said as we walked out of the school

The End

Me: How did you guys like it you did you think i would leave terri like that please i'm not cold hearted NOW REVIEW plz i lost my Arrow XD


End file.
